


88 keys

by alllevelsrobin



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, hand holding, roman's a bit insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllevelsrobin/pseuds/alllevelsrobin
Summary: Logan went with Roman on a quest in the Imagination and Logan is mesmerized by the beauty of the realm.





	88 keys

Logan was sitting on the edge of a rock, looking over the valley beneath him. 

 

There was a tranquil atmosphere hanging around him. The wind was gently brushing his skin, there was no other sound than the sound of the leaves being moved by that same wind. He felt content. At peace. 

 

There was nothing to think about. He didn't  _ have  _ to think about anything. He just was. That was all that mattered at that moment. 

 

He heard soft footsteps coming from behind him, stopping right next to him. He didn't look who it was, he kept staring off into the distance. 

 

"You like traveling with me so far?" the other said quietly, as if he didn't want to break the peaceful atmosphere. 

 

Logan smiled and looked at Roman, who had moved to sit next to him. He softly said, "Yes, I do quite like this. I expected that there would be a lot of fights against evil creatures, but I am happy that that is not the case." He looked back into the distance. 

 

From the corner of his eye he saw Roman was still staring at him, but he didn't give it any attention. It didn't really matter at that moment. All that mattered was how at peace he felt. 

 

He heard a sigh from next to him. He looked at Roman again. 

 

"Is something wrong?" Roman met his eyes, and a faint blush started to appear. He quickly darted his eyes away from Logan's. 

 

"Oh, it's nothing." Logan tilted his head a bit to the side and raised his brow, and Roman gave a half-hearted smile, still not looking him in the eyes. "Well, actually... I've been worrying about the fact that you have barely talked throughout this journey. And- I don't really know how to deal with it." Roman hugged his knees, looking away from Logan.

 

Logan kept quiet for a few moments, the peace helping him to keep his head clear. He hadn't really noticed that they hadn't talked that much. But now that he looked back on it, he _ had  _ been looking around him all the time, too mesmerized by the beauty the realm had to think about having a conversation.

 

"Now that you say it, yes, I have been a bit more quiet than usual. But that's only because... this realm is just so beautiful, Roman, and I can't help but be entranced by it." That made Roman look back at him, looking surprised. 

 

"Are you being serious?" he whispered suspiciously. 

 

"Of course. I am always serious, Roman. Necktie." Logan dryly looked him in the eyes.

 

Roman tried to mirror his expression. Then Roman broke out in small giggles. "You're not even wearing a necktie right now, you _dork_." he laughed softly. Logan felt himself slightly blush at the fond way Roman said that. 

 

Logan just shrugged, and looked back towards the valley. Roman's giggles quickly died down.

 

"But... were you really being serious?" he heard Roman say hesitantly. 

 

Logan winced internally from how vulnerable Roman sounded. "Of course I was. I mean, just look at the view we have right now." Logan gestured towards the valley in front of them. "Everything about this place makes me feel at peace. I have never felt this way through Thomas. He has been to beautiful places in his life, yes, but this... I would never have been able to even  _ imagine  _ this myself." He smiled in wonder, turning to Roman. 

 

He was looking at the valley, and smiled a bit at Logan's words. "I... appreciate hearing that from you. I was honestly worried that you wouldn't like my realm, that you would find it too 'unrealistic'." Roman shifted a bit, so that he leaned on his arms instead of hugging his knees. 

 

After considering, Logan shifted a bit closer to Roman and grabbed his hand in a way he hoped was reassuring. If Roman was surprised, he didn't show it. "Of course, it might not be completely realistic, but that doesn't matter," he said, looking at the enchanting view, "This is your realm, yours only. And because it's yours, you can create whatever you want. And you decided to make this beautiful world, full of nature, not a lot of interference of human life. And honestly, Roman." he squeezed the other’s hand, earning him a squeeze back, "I love it, even if it is not completely like reality."

 

Roman didn't respond. After a while Logan felt worried. "Roman?" he whispered, squeezing his hand again. He then heard a small breath coming from the other. 

 

Instead of using his words, Roman shifted even closer to him, leaning his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan couldn't breathe for a few seconds, but then he relaxed into Roman's touch and leaned his own head on Roman's. He felt a soft smile forming on his face. 

 

Neither of them said anything after that. Both of them just gave into the feeling of peace and... something else Logan couldn’t give a name. He didn't need to give it a name at that moment, because it didn't really matter. 

 

He didn’t know for how long they sat there, but at the time he was even thinking about standing up, the sun was setting.

 

Logan remorsefully decided that he should break the peaceful quiet when the feeling of hunger started to set in. “Roman?” 

 

He didn’t get a response. “Roman?” he tried again. 

 

“Yeah, what is it?” Roman said sluggish. Logan softly breathed out in relief, happy that Roman hadn’t actually fallen asleep.

 

“I am honestly starting to feel quite hungry… and it’s getting dark. Shouldn’t we head back to the camp?” he asked, not actually moving yet. 

 

Roman let out a hum. “...We can move all of our stuff here, if you’re okay with that.” He honestly sounded so sleepy, Logan couldn’t manage to hold back a smile at how adorable it was. 

 

“Yes, we should do that.” Logan was already moving to get up, but Roman let out a whine. Logan rolled his eyes. “Come on, Roman, we need to actually get up to move our stuff.” 

 

“Uuugh… Okay, fine!” Roman got up, lightly pushing Logan while they started walking to the camp. The latter pushed back a bit, but Roman didn’t do it again. 

 

They managed to collect their stuff in a short amount of time and got back to the spot they were sitting. Logan was moving to set up the tents, but Roman stopped him.

 

“It will be a clear night, so perhaps we could sleep under the stars? If you want?” 

 

Logan considered it for a moment. “Yes, why not? You can finally explain to me then what kinds of constellations you have created here.” Roman beamed. 

 

“Yayy! Okay, if you warm up the food, I’ll get the sleeping bags there and come to help you when I’m done!” Roman immediately got to work. Logan did the same. 

 

After a few minutes, Roman came back and started helping Logan with the food. 

 

Another thirty minutes later both had eaten something and sat on opposite sides of the campfire. It was now really starting to get dark, so they quickly got back to the view, where the sleeping bags were laid out next to each other. They both lied on their sleeping bags. 

 

After hesitating for a moment, Logan shifted towards Roman and lied his head on his shoulder, mimicking Roman’s earlier action. Roman immediately put an arm around Logan’s shoulders, and Logan felt similar to how he felt earlier. 

 

“So, which constellation do you want to know about?” Roman whispered. 

 

Logan had almost forgotten that they were going to stargaze, too concentrated on the contact with Roman. “Oh, uh, right.” He pointed to a constellation that was vaguely representing a cloud. “What is the story behind that one?” 

 

“The cloud? Actually, that is Virgil’s logo. All of our logos have a constellation.”

 

Logan furrowed his brows in confusion, “...Why did you put our logos up there?”

 

Roman let out a faint chuckle. “When I go alone on adventures, I tend to feel, well… alone. So I made sure that every time I would look up towards the night sky, I would be reminded that you guys are still there, despite not being near me at the moment. I know, it’s… kind of embarrassing actually.” he said sheepishly.

 

“I don’t think so. I think it is pretty normal to want to be reminded of the people you care about when you’re not around them. I actually have a picture of all of you in my room on my desk, so that I am being reminded of you guys, even when I am too busy to talk with any of you.” Logan confessed.

 

“...That isn’t something I would have expected from you, actually. Good to know that even giant nerds get sentimen-” He got cut off by Logan punching him in the stomach. “Okay, I deserved that.” 

 

“Yes you did.”

 

After another moment he asked, “Where is my logo, then?” 

 

“Right now you can’t see it yet. It’s seen best in the month of November.” Logan was surprised by that answer.

 

“Wait, so you actually made the stars work like they do in the real world?” 

 

“Yeah, I did. It took me some time, though. I wanted to perfect it, so that stargazing wouldn’t get boring.” He paused for a moment, “The book you gave me actually had a pretty huge part in making it work. So, uh, thank you again for that.” Logan felt a pleasant warmth boiling up in his stomach. 

 

“Now, what other constellation do you want to know more about?” 

 

Logan kept asking about the stories behind the constellations while Roman explained, until they both fell into a silence like they had been in before. 

 

Roman let out a yawn. Logan smiled. “I think that’s a good sign that we need to sleep. If you would let me go…” Logan struggled to get out of Roman’s grip, but Roman held tightly onto him. “Would you please let me go so I can get into my sleeping bag?”

 

“Mmmgh, but I wanna cuddle with you.” Roman whined, sounding as if he was already half-asleep. 

 

Logan blinked, not immediately knowing how to answer. “Alright… I will cuddle with you, but we both need to get into a sleeping bag then so that we don’t get cold. You would have to let me go for a few seconds.” 

 

Reluctantly Roman let Logan go and moved to get into his sleeping bag, leaving enough room for Logan to also get in. When he did that, Roman immediately put his arms around him and tangled their legs together. 

 

When Logan felt comfortable enough, he nuzzled into Roman’s hair.

 

“‘Night, nerd.” Roman whispered.

 

Logan smiled into Roman’s hair. “Good night, prep.”

 

They both almost instantly fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
